dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Watch Dragon
The Watch Dragon is a hybrid dragon with the elements Fire and Dark. It's main element is Dark. Appearance One of the smallest known dragons, the watch dragon is about the size of a mid-sized dog. Some watch dragons barely come up to an average wizard's knees when standing. Abilities Weapons Watch dragons have more bite force relative to their body size than any other dragon. They use their horns to duel each other and their sharp teeth to attack their prey. Defenses Watch dragons are incredibly tough for such tiny dragons. Their size also makes larger dragons or wizards underestimate them, which can give them an advantage. Other Abilities Like most dark hybrid dragons, watch dragons have a great sense of smell to the point that they can smell your emotions. Some sources say their eyes have hypnotic abilities, but they're probably confusing it for something else. It's eyesight is dangerously sharp, able to spot any critical details in its environment. Breath Weapon Watch dragons breathe fire. It's not super hot or has any special properties, just plain old fire. Weaknesses Their size is often a disadvantage when confronting larger dragons by themselves. Habitat Regions Watch dragons stand as guards around the Scar of the World but a large group of watch dragons live in the Gulf of the Guardian. Preferred Home They live anywhere with a sustainable environment. Sheltering/Nesting They do not sleep, and instead protect the Scar from... well, we will find out that one day. Dragons know more than humans do, that fact has been proven by wizards everywhere. Diet Watch dragons rarely eat. They will only eat when they don't have to move far from their guarding location to hunt. It will mostly be a mouse or a squirrel what they eat. When away from a guarding position, however, they can eat up to three times their size (which isn't really that much). Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Watch dragons are very patient. It is a very logical dragon, able to deduct when something isn't supposed to be there. It also has a habit of suspecting everybody, even wizards they are bonded to. They are also very determined and persistent. Social Order Watch dragons guard the Scar in large groups. Relationship to Wizards Watch dragons are revered for their tenacity and courage. They are extremely protective, even when there's nothing to protect or nothing to protect the nothing from. Unfortunately, this trait has led to the cruel practice of clipping their wings and chaining them outside building to protect them from intruders, but fortunately this practice has been banned and has mostly vanished. Life Cycle Mating Watch dragons only mate during summer, and they will do so in turns, to make sure there will always be a large group protecting the Scar. Birth The egg will be put behind the guard line, giving one more thing to protect. Its mother will be especially protective of it, showing hostility to her fellow watch dragons. Infancy Instantly after birth, the infant will go to a random location and guard the Scar along with the others. They do this their whole lifetime. Adolescence It will guard the Scar during its whole lifetime. Adulthood It will guard the Scar during its whole lifetime. Life Span Watch dragons usually reach an age of about 50 years. History Discovery Instantly after the opening of the Rift, all watch dragons instantly flew to the Scar of the World to protect it. As they were standing still all the time and did not see the humans as dangerous to the Scar, they were easy to be studied. Origin of Name They are named after the fact that they always watch after danger. In the time of the Burcadians, before Dark Magic was banned from our world, their shadows also were used as watches, and the fact that they don't move to shady locations was very helpful to this. Magic Watch dragons are associated with Pyromancy, Erebomancy, and Umbramancy. Notable Dragons TBA Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Dark Category:Fire Category:Inhabitants of the Scar of the World Category:Inhabitants of the Gulf of the Guardian